Innocent Kyungsoo
by kivi-chan
Summary: [Yaoi; Kaisoo] Kyungsoo masuk kuliah di kampus barunya. Namun baru saja kuliah di hari pertamanya, tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang memperkosanya. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Innocent Kyungsoo**

**Rating; M**

**Cast; Kim Jong In and Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing; Kaisoo**

**Warning; Yaoi, Hard Lemon, Bahasa Vulgar, Miss Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kyungsoo Being Raped!**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling Kyungsoo tunggu, hari yang telah lama ia nantikan. Bisakah kalian menebak kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo menjadi seorang mahasiswa— dan masuk kuliah untuk pertama kali tentunya.

Kyungsoo tertegun saat memasuki kelas barunya dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, "kelasnya sangat mewah," Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri sambil mendudukan tubuhnya diatas bangkunya. Ia merasa asing karena ia hanyalah seorang anak miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di kampus tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria berkulit tan masuk kedalam kelas. Dilihat dari gayanya, sudah terlihat sekali bahwa pria tersebut adalah seorang anak orang kaya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti seorang pedophile ke arah kyungsoo sebelum duduk tepat didepanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan dan membulatkan matanya shock, "sepertinya dia gila" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai— nama dari pria berkulit tan tersebut, hanya menyeringai saat mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo, "aku gila karena sepertinya kau cukup manis untuk kucicipi," ujar Kai dalam hati.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang yang ia lewati. Bayangkan saja, lihat bibir penuhnya yang berwarna merah, sangat kissable. Sungguh manis, itulah yang ada dipikiran para seme yang melihatnya. Membuat para seme itu hard on dan merasa ingin menerkam Kyungsoo. Tanpa terkecuali Kai,teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang ternyata adalah cucu dari pemilik kampus tersebut mulai berjalan disamping Kyungsoo dan merangkul pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut karena saat ia berjalan, tiba-tiba Kai menarik pinggangnya . Ia merasa bingung kenapa Kai bertingkah seperti itu? Padahal ia baru mengenal Kai tadi pagi. Namun, Kai semakin mengeratkan lenganya dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoopun memanglingkan wajahnya kearah sisi kananya untuk melihat langsung wajah Kai. "Ssh, jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, orang-orang disini banyak yang jahat. Aku akan menemanimu," ujar Kai sambil menghirup harum dari rambut Kyungsoo. "—tapi aku tidak mengenalmu," Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya polos dan memandang Kai dengan gugup. "Kau lupa? Aku orang yang duduk didepanmu. Namaku Kai," Kai berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin menahan hormonya sambil menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya untuk menjauh dari keramaian. "Tapi.. t-tapi," Kai membekap mulut Kyungsoo yang cerewet kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah dinding dengan paksa. Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya menahan rasa sakit saat Kai mulai mengapit tubuhnya diantara dinding tersebut. "K-kai apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan cemas sambil melihat kekiri dan kekanan berharap ada orang yang akan menolongnya. Kai hanya menyeringai lebar saat melihat wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo, "K-kai lepas, t-tollooong mmhpt—" teriakan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Kai mengunci bibirnya. Kyungsoopun membulatkan matanya sambil menggerakan badanya untuk lepas dari ciuman Kai. Dan "Duak!" secara tidak sengaja lutut Kyungsoo mengenai kejantanan Kai dengan keras. Refleks Kai melepaskan ciumanya dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo sambil memegang kejantananya yang terasa ngilu. "Maaf Kai, ciuman itu hanya untuk orang yang sudah menikah saja. Kau tidak bisa melakukanya," Kyungsoo membukukan badanya meminta maaf lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil menggosok-gosok bibirnya, "Kyungsoo argh— tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berciuman?"

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya,**

"Hey baby~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kai menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dengan keras secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikan aksi menulis tugasnya, berdiri dari kursinya dan menengadahkan kepalanya mengikuti alur jambakan jari-jari panjang Kai. Kyungsoo mendesis menahan rasa sakit, "Oh lihatlah wajah sexymu bitch," Kai tersenyum mengejek dan menggoyangkan kepala Kyungsoo ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil mengeratkan jambakanya. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang melihat acara— 'mari menjambak kyungsoo' yang kai lakukan, namun mereka tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan Kai karena mereka tahu Kai adalah salah satu orang terpandang atau bisa dibilang Kai itu adalah preman kampus mereka. "Apa maksudmu Kai? L-lepaskan! Aku tidak salah apa-apa," Kyungsoo berteriak sambil mencengkram tangan Kai di kepalanya dan melepaskan jari-jari Kai dari rambutnya. Kai mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke arah kursinya lagi dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam sambil tersenyum mencemooh. "Kau tidak tahu apa salahmu huh? Apa kau sudah puas karena sekarang kakekku marah besar padaku karena ulahmu? Dasar orang miskin bodoh, kau sangat menyebalkan. Kau tidak pantas kuliah disini," Kai meludahi wajah Kyungsoo lalu beranjak keluar untuk meninggalkan kelas. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah kesal dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kemarin kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dan sekarang kau meludahiku,"

**Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu**—

Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai yang mencurigakan dengan keringat yang sedikit mengalir dipelipisnya, sesekali Kai menjilati bibir bawahnya sekedar untuk membuatnya tetap basah. Kyungsoo menusuk-nusuk bolpointnya dipunggung Kai, ia mengedipkan matanya penasaran tanpa memperhatikan dosen yang sedang mongoceh didepan papan tulisnya. Namun, Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terkesan polos, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan libidonya sambil memainkan sesuatu benda keras ditengah selangkanganya yang tertutupi jaket tipis miliknya. Kyungsoo tetap menusuk-nusuk punggung Kai dengan wajah yang khawatir sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengitip kegiatan Kai dari belakang, "Kai apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat merah," ucap Kyungsoo cerewet. Kai yang merasa terganggupun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan asiknya kemudian mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Oh, Kyungsoo kenapa kau sangat tidak peka! "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Kau tidak akan menyesal hm?" Kai berbicara dengan suara serak yang berat sambil menahan amarahnya. "Tentu saja tidak, kenapa pula aku harus menyesal," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil memukulkan bolpointnya tepat diatas kepala Kai. "Damn you Kyungsoo! Aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaranku sekarang," Kai berteriak, kemudian berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya lalu pindah ke hadapan Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan dosen dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya terkejut sekarang. Tapi.. ups, jaket yang Kai gunakan untuk menutupi daerah privatnya jatuh ke atas lantai. Kai, tersenyum remeh pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membulatkan matanya karena setengah kejantanan jumbo Kai yang terjepit di tengah resleting celananya menjulang tegak tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, demi tuhan ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat penis orang lain selain adiknya sendiri yang masih berumur lima tahun. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kai menurunkan resletingnya yang belum terbuka sempurna. Srett— bunyi resleting Kai begitu terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo, ia semakin membulatkan matanya yang bulat tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganya. Seluruh kepanjangan Kai sangat terlihat jelas bagi Kyungsoo sekarang. Kai menggoyangkan penisnya kemudian mengeluskanya di pipi Kyungsoo yang halus. "Kenapa hn? Kau bilang kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan kan? Aku sudah memperingatimu agar kau tidak menyesal," Kai mencengkram pipi Kyungsoo kasar agar mulutnya terbuka kemudian ia melesakan penisnya yang besar itu masuk ke dalam mulut kecil nan hangat Kyungsoo dalam satu hentakan sekaligus. Saking besarnya penis Kai, Kyungsoo sampai tersendak saat ujung penis Kai menyentuh ujung tenggorokanya. Dan dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggerakan kepalanya bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan benda keras kepunyaan Kai dari mulutnya. Namun bukanya terlepas, Kai malah hanya merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat sambil mendesah pelan menikmati basahnya mulut Kyungsoo. Kai yang sudah tidak tahanpun melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Kyungsoo kemudian memuncratkan cairan putihnya tepat di seluruh wajah Kyungsoo. Ia melenguh dan memijat penisnya agar cairan putih itu keluar lebih banyak, "Ngh, sekarang kau sudah tau apa yang kulakukan,"

Sungguh memalukan, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa dirinya terlecehkan sekarang. Ia mengambil tissue dari sakunya kemudian membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor. "Kau gila Kai, kenapa kau kencing di wajahku? Kenapa tidak bilang saja daritadi bahwa kau sedang menahan kencing?" Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan sweetdrop, dan— dosen yang sudah sadar dari rasa keterkejutanya pun sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang Kai sambil menjewer telinganya, "Kim Jongin Kai, sekarang anda ikut saya dan jelaskan kenapa anda melakukan ini," Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil memasukan kembali kepunyaannya kedalam celana jeansnya lagi. "Ini semua salahmu Do Kyungsoo, liat saja pembalasanku!" Kai mendelik tajam kearah Kyungsoo saat dosenya menyeret Kai pergi keluar dari kelas.

—**end flashback.**

Kyungsoopun menyeka saliva Kai diwajahnya dengan punggung tanganya sambil menangis kemudian ia melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda karena perbuatan nista Kai.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganya. "Ngh, ternyata sudah jam 7 malam. Aku lelah sekali, ini baru pertama kalinya aku masuk kuliah tapi kenapa soal-soal tugasnya sangat banyak," Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukanya kedalam tasnya sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia sendirian di kelasnya karena teman-temanya sudah pulang duluan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas namun tiba-tiba lampu dikelasnya mati dan... "Brak! —" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong Kyungsoo hingga ia terjatuh kebawah lantai dengan keras. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Punggungnya sakit lagi, bahkan sakit gara-gara Kai yang kemarinpun belum hilang.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau harus melayaniku!" saat Kyungsoo masih terlentang di lantai, dengan cepat tiba-tiba orang itu duduk diatas perut Kyungsoo. "Be..berat! Siapa kau? Jangan bercanda terlalu berlebihan. Lepaskan aku, pasti ibuku sudah menungguku sekarang," teriak Kyungsoo sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh orang itu dari atas tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena lampunya yang sudah dimatikan. Orang tersebut mulai menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dengan keras hingga wajah Kyungsoopun terangkat kemudian ia menjedotkan kepala Kyungsoo ke arah lantai agar Kyungsoo berhenti memberontak. Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan, namun orang itu hanya menyeringai sambil merobek kaos yang Kyungsoo kenakan, "Hey sudah, jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon, sudah cukup bercandanya!" Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan, ia tetap berusaha mendorong orang di atasnya. Orang tersebut malah menampar pipi Kyungsoo kemudian ia melilitkan potongan kaos Kyungsoo yang sudah terobek di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo dengan erat, "Berhenti bergerak. Atau kau akan mati," orang itu malah mengencangkan lilitan kaos Kyungsoo semakin erat tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai kehabisan napas. "B..baik, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau, tapi jangan bunuh aku," mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca sambil berusaha melepaskan lilitan kaos tersebut dari lehernya. "Oh, baguslah. Jadilah anak yang baik" orang itu tertawa lalu menampar pipi Kyungsoo lagi. Ia berdiri kemudian mulai melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa jelas dilihatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menurunkan resletingnya dan membuka celana jeans nya dengan cepat karena ia takut Kyungsoo akan melarikan diri darinya. Setelah terlepas, refleks kejantananya dengan bebas mengacung ke atas. Damn, ternyata orang itu tidak memakai celana dalam! Kembali ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menangis karena ia takut akan dibunuh tanpa tahu rencana apa yang sebenarnya orang itu akan lakukan pada dirinya.

Orang tersebut berdiri di depan Kyungsoo lalu menarik kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke atas, "Buka celanamu!" perintah orang itu dengan tegas. Kyungsoo hanya gelagapan kemudian mengangkat pantatnya agar celananya bisa dengan mudah terlepas, kemudian ia menurunkan celana beserta underwear nya sampai lutut. Orang itu tertawa puas sambil menarik celana Kyungsoo agar celana nya bisa terlepas seutuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menangis dengan kencang dan sekarang orang itu mulai menindih tubuh polos Kyungsoo sambil melebarkan paha Kyungsoo selebar yang ia bisa, "Kau sangat sexy Kyungsoo~ apa orang lain pernah melakukan ini padamu?" ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang berat. "T..tidak," jawab Kyungsoo dengan air matanya yang berurai di pipinya. "Ssh jangan menangis, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan," orang itu menyeringai lebar lalu menciumi setiap inchi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo intens lalu mulai mengecupi bibir Kyungsoo dengan ringan. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika benda kenyal dan lembut tersebut mengenai bibirnya. Sekali cup—, dua kali cup, tiga kali— dan setelah keempat kali kecupan ia tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia menggosokan bibirnya sendiri di atas bibir Kyungsoo, mengigitinya kemudian menghisapnya secara agresif. Bibir orang tersebut dengan lihai memagut bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit mulai membengkak, ia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo, mengabsen setiap inchi gigi Kyungsoo dan menjamah setiap organ di dalam mulut hangat itu, namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung bereaksi ataupun membalas ciuman dari orang tersebut, ia hanya menangis dalam diamnya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin mencekik orang yang telah menciumnya sembarangan.

Tubuh orang itu semakin panas dan sangat semangat untuk memperkosa Kyungsoo. Saking panas nya tubuh orang tersebut, lantai yang menjadi saksi bisu kebejatan orang itupun sama sekali tidak terasa dingin untuknya. Ia tetap menciumi bibir Kyungsoo dan sesekali menyapukan lidahnya di atas lidah Kyungsoo untuk menggodanya hingga lidah Kyungsoo pun merasa terangsang. Suara kecipak ciuman orang tersebut sangat terdengar jelas sekali di telinga Kyungsoo, dan entah saliva siapa yang sekarang mengalir membasahi dagu Kyungsoo hingga ke lehernya. "Sexy," gumam orang itu sedikit mendesah sambil tetap mengecupi bibir Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin terasa manis baginya. Dan gotcha! Kyungsoo mulai mendesah, menggeliat dan mulai mengikuti alur permainan orang tersebut walaupun masih tetap berurai air mata. Di otaknya sekarang hanya ada keinginan untuk membuat Kyungsoo mendesah gila di bawahnya. Tapi, hanya menciumi Kyungsoo seperti ini tidaklah cukup untuknya, ia ingin memasuki bagian bawah Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Ia semakin melebarkan paha Kyungsoo dan mulai memposisikan kejantananya tepat di depan hole virgin merah Kyungsoo yang sempit dan berkedut, "J..jangan aku m-mohon angh—" orang itu tidak memperdulikan penolakan Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum mencemooh karena ia tahu bahwa penolakan dari bibir Kyungsoo sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan tubuhnya yang terus minta di jamah. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo hingga tercipta benang saliva yang menghubungan mulut hangat mereka berdua.

Jambak,

Orang itu menjambak rambut Kyungsoo tanpa ampun sambil menggesek-gesekan ujung penisnya di depan hole Kyungsoo, "Brengsek! Itu s..sakit ugh!" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan , "Aku sudah hilang kesabaran, jadi jaga omonganmu atau aku akan membunumu seperti apa yang sudah aku katakan," ancam orang tersebut kemudian memasukan kejantananya ke dalam hole Kyungsoo dengan satu hentakan, kontan Kyungsoo pun berteriak kesakitan dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas dengan mata yang terpejam rapat, "Aahh— fuck bitch, lubangmu terlalu sempit" racau orang itu dengan parau. Ia menarik kembali setengah kejantanan besarnya, lalu menghujam hole Kyungsoo yang tanpa persiapan dengan sekali hentakan lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga darah segarpun mulai mengalir keluar ke paha Kyungsoo dari lubang diantara bongkahan pantat kenyalnya yang sedang dimasuki orang misterius tersebut. Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa holenya sobek karena dipaksa membelah!

Orang tersebut mendesah merasakan kejantananya ditelan dan di pijat sekaligus oleh hole sempit Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan jari-jarinya yang panjang di antara rambut Kyungsoo. "S-sakithh, aku mohon lepass— argh!" Kyungsoo menjerit lagi saat orang tersebut mulai mengerakan kejantananya maju mundur dengan ritme yang bisa di bilang sangat cepat tanpa memperdulikan darah yang semakin banyak mengalir dari hole hangat Kyungsoo. "Ah, angh l-lepaskan benda itu, sakit ngh," jerit Kyungsoo susah payah saat orang itu menggejot hole Kyungsoo semakin liar.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, suasana di dalam kelas tersebut semakin panas. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun mulai larut dalam permainan surgawi yang orang itu lakukan. Ia yang selalu memberontak kini mulai menjadi budak nafsu di bawah jamahan orang misterius tersebut. Napas Kyungsoo hampir tercekik ketika orang itu semakin menggerakan kejantananya dengan liar, "Oh shit Kyungsoo, lubangmu sangat nakal. Ia menghisap milikku ke dalam mu begitu kuat," kyungsoo hanya mendesah menanggapi perkataan orang tersebut. Bosan dengan posisinya yang hanya terlentang, pemuda itu mengangkat kemudian membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gaya menungging yang bertumpu pada meja di hadapanya. Dengan kejantananya yang terlepas sementara dari hole Kyungsoo, ia meremas pantat Kyungsoo dengan gemas lalu menggerayangi pinggang Kyungsoo dan menghentakan kejantananya lagi dengan satu hentakan sehingga tepat mengenai prostate Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjedotkan dahinya sendiri ke atas meja mulai merasa nikmat, "—apa itu? l..lakukan lagi ahh—" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanya, orang itu sudah menumbuk prostate Kyungsoo lagi dengan keras. "Bitch, kau menyukai nya?" ia menyeringai sambil menarik keluar secara paksa kejantananya saat otot-otot hole Kyungsoo meremas batangnya.

"Masukan lagi, aku mohon ahh—" Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi dan menangis, ia memohon tanpa memperdulikan harga dirinya lagi sekarang, "My pleasure bitch" jawab orang itu dengan santai lalu menghentakan kembali kejantananya di hole Kyungsoo yang sudah berdarah dan lecet, "angh fuck!" Kyungsoo menjerit keenakan ketika ujung penis orang tersebut menumbuk titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo tanpa henti. "Astaga, aku ingin pipis sekarang," Kyungsoo mencengkram ujung meja dengan tanganya. Tubuhya terlonjat-lonjat serta penuhi oleh rasa nikmat yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan ketika bagian bawahnya di hantam orang tersebut. "Pipis? Kau jangan pura-pura luguh," orang itu menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menampar pantat kenyal Kyungsoo beberapa kali hingga memerah, "—aku tidak kuat ahh.." Kyungsoo mendesah keras lalu ia mengeluarkan cairan putih yang ia sebut 'pipis' di atas meja yang sedang ia tiduri. Orang misterius itu tersenyum puas ketika logika Kyungsoo benar-benar di bawah pengaruhnya. Ia tetap menggerakan, menggesekan kejantananya semakin keras dan cepat di dalam dinding hole Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Kyungsoo sudah kewalahanya sekarang, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas, bahkan kakinya pun terasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Kyungsoo menjerit lagi saat orang itu menumbuk kembali titik kenikmatanya dengan tepat. Dan— geraman halus dari orang tersebut menandakan bahwa pemuda itu mencapai klimaks nya dengan menyemprotkan cairan hangat nya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

Setelah ia puas menyetubuhi Kyungsoo, orang tersebut mencabut seluruh kepanjanganya dari hole Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya dan menandai punggung Kyungsoo dengan beberapa hickey yang di buatnya. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pasrah sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja tersebut. Ia menahan perih yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Orang idiot yang seenaknya itu telah merusak keperjakaan Kyungsoo secara paksa!

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Jambak—

Orang itu menjambak rambut belakang Kyungsoo dengan keras, "Sakit, s..sudah cukup, aku mohon hentikan," Kyungsoo berteriak dengan lemah. Namun ia mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke atas lantai kembali tanpa ampun di balik gelapnya ruangan tersebut. Ia berjongkok di depan wajah Kyungsoo, menampar pipinya kemudian menjodotkan kepala Kyungsoo lagi, "terimakasih—" pemuda itu menyeringai lalu berdiri dan memakai pakaianya. Kyungsoo menangis, ia bergumam, "sepertinya aku mengenal suaramu," sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaranya.

Pemuda itu menendang kaki Kyungsoo, "sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam!" ia tertawa puas lalu pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas meninggalkan tubuh polos Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya, namun— tanpa ia sadari, ternyata sebuah sapu tangan putih bertuliskan inisial nama 'K.J.I' jatuh ke atas lantai ketika ia mengenakan jaketnya.

.

.

.

**TBC or End? ._.**

**p/s; ini fanfic nc pertama aku, maaf kalo ga hot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Jambak—

Orang itu menjambak rambut belakang Kyungsoo dengan keras, "Sakit, s..sudah cukup, aku mohon hentikan," Kyungsoo berteriak dengan lemah. Namun ia mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke atas lantai kembali tanpa ampun di balik gelapnya ruangan tersebut. Ia berjongkok di depan wajah Kyungsoo, menampar pipinya kemudian menjedotkan kepala Kyungsoo lagi, "terimakasih—" pemuda itu menyeringai lalu berdiri dan memakai pakaianya. Kyungsoo menangis, ia bergumam, "sepertinya aku mengenal suaramu," sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaranya.

Pemuda itu menendang kaki Kyungsoo, "sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam!" ia tertawa puas lalu pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas meninggalkan tubuh polos Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya, namun— tanpa ia sadari, ternyata sebuah sapu tangan putih bertuliskan inisial nama 'K.J.I' jatuh ke atas lantai ketika ia mengenakan jaketnya.

* * *

**Innocent Kyungsoo**

**Rating: M**

**Cast: Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Joon Myun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo dan Suho (Cinta segitiga kayanya ._.)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Hard Lemon, Bahasa Vulgar, Miss Typo(s), Kai bajingan dan masih banyak lagi!**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Guardian Angel Save Kyungsoo.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan kampusnya. Sejenak, ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya. Baru pukul setengah enam pagi, pikirnya. Sebenarnya ini terlalu pagi untuknya, namun suatu kegiatan organisasi di kampusnya tersebut memaksanya untuk pergi lebih awal dan meninggalkan selimut hangatnya di pagi buta seperti ini. "T..tolong ngh—" pemuda itu memberhentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah kelas. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menajamkan pendengaranya. "—uhuk.. siapapun itu tolong aku," ia bergidik ngeri, siapa yang sepagi ini sudah merintih meminta tolong seperti itu? Apakah seorang hantu yang mencoba menakutinya? Tidak tidak, bagaimana jika suara itu berasal dari seorang manusia yang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganya? Semakin lama, ia semakin merasa bahwa suara itu semakin jelas di telinganya. Suara itu terdengar lemah dengan sesekali terbatuk, dan sepertinya berasal dari kelas di sampingnya.

Secara hati-hati, pemuda itu memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah kelas tersebut. Dengan perasaan ragu, ia menyentuh knop pintu di hadapanya— "ada orang di dalam?" ujarnya pelan. Ia mencengkram knop pintu tersebut dan mulai membuka pintunya sedikit.

Pemuda itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari dari balik celah pintu yang ia buka, namun tiba-tiba ia membulatkan matanya terkejut— "astaga, apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas tersebut dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang dari tadi merintih kesakitan. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil melihat tubuhnya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Kyungsoo menangis dan memandang pemuda itu dengan perasaan takut, sepertinya Kyungsoo trauma, "a-aku Suho, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, aku bukan orang jahat," ujar Suho dengan lembut. Ia memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan berusaha menariknya agar tubuh Kyungsoo bersandar pada tubuhnya sendiri. "Siapa namamu? Di tubuhmu banyak luka lebam dan.. ada bercak darah yang mengering di pahamu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak berpakain seperti ini?" Suho melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikanya pada Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan bergumam pelan, "semalam aku di perkosa, tapi aku tidak tahu orangnya siapa—" Suho tertegun saat mendengarnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, orang bejat mana yang tega melakukan hal seperti ini, "—bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa," Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataanya. "Sekarang kau sudah aman, aku akan membawamu ke ruang perawatan dan membersihkan tubuhmu," ujar Suho sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Ini baru pertama kalinya Suho bertemu Kyungsoo, namun entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.

Suho memegangi tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian ia berdiri dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, seolah Kyungsoo adalah sesosok malaikat rapuh yang harus di jaganya. Dengan lemas, Kyungsoo hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Suho.

.

Sambil menggendong Kyungsoo, Suho masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas Kyungsoo. Malang sekali nasibnya, sebenarnya motif apa yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo di perkosa seperti ini?

Suho membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjang. Ia memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kagum. Apa jangan-jangan orang yang memperkosa Kyungsoo tersebut sebenarnya hanya tertarik dengan tubuhnya saja dan hanya ingin mencoba untuk menikmatinya?

Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, kulitnya sangat halus— namun Kyungsoo akan terlihat lebih manis lagi jika bekas tamparan di pipi mulusnya itu segera hilang. "Apakah ini perih?" tanya Suho lembut sambil menyelimuti tubuh polos Kyungsoo, "rasanya seluruh badanku terasa sakit," jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Suho hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, "Tunggulah sebentar disini, karena obat-obatan disini sangat terbatas jadi aku akan membeli obat dulu keluar untukmu. Mungkin akan sedikit lama, jadi berhati-hatilah. Dan aku juga akan membereskan barang-barangmu yang tertinggal di kelas," Kyungsoo menggangguk menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan Suho. "—beristirahatlah," lanjut Suho.

Ia pergi dari ruangan perawatan tersebut lalu kembali ke kelas Kyungsoo.

Saat masuk, ia terkejut karena ada seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk di atas meja sedang memandanginya dengan tajam. "Sejak kapan ia duduk disitu—" pikir Suho. Ia mengambil pakaian Kyungsoo yang berserakan di atas lantai lalu memasukanya ke dalam tas Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Saat akan melangkah keluar, tidak sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah sapu tangan putih yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Suho memungutnya kemudian memasukanya ke dalam tas Kyungsoo, ia berpikir bahwa sapu tangan itu juga milik Kyungsoo. Suho melanjutkan kembali langkahnya ke arah ruang perawatan kemudian meletakan tas Kyungsoo di atas meja di dekat ranjangnya, "Kyungsoo, aku akan pergi. Kau tidurlah disini," ujar Suho. Namun— tanpa ia sadari ternyata pria berkulit tan yang tadi ada di kelas malah mengikuti Suho dan sekarang sedang memperhatikan Suho dan Kyungsoo dari balik jendela. Ia menyeringai dan bergumam, "Oh, kekasih Kyungsoo ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan rupanya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah ia yakin bahwa Suho sudah pergi menjauh, pemuda berkulit tan tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dan memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertutupi selimut sampai dadanya. Bagian selangkanganya menyempit saat melihat bahu putih Kyungsoo yang ter-ekspos di depanya. Namun, mata sayu Kyungsoo yang terpejam lemah serta wajahnya yang memerah menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo terserang demam.

Bayangkan, siapa yang tahan tertidur beralaskan lantai semalaman tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun? Tentu saja tidak, ia pasti akan merasakan kedinginan. Tanpa terkecuali Kyungsoo, kejadian malam tadi yang di alaminya membuat ia merasa sakit. "Kyungsoo-ya, apakah itu kau?" ujar pemuda berkulit tan tersebut sambil mengguncangkan bahu Kyungsoo pelan. "s..siapa—?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda yang mengganggu istirahatnya, "—kai, bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. "Aku datang kesini terlalu pagi hanya karena ingin mengawasi mainanku, namun sepertinya aku kalah cepat, orang lain sudah menangkapnya duluan," jawab Kai sambil mendudukan dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang Kyungsoo. "Mainan?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya penasaran, "Iya mainan, dia lucu sekali. Aku ingin memakanya," Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyusupkan tangan nakalnya ke dalam selimut Kyungsoo, ia meraba paha Kyungsoo yang mulus. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli merasakan tangan dingin Kai, "Mainan itu tidak bisa dimakan kai, kau ingin memakan mainan plastik? Dan— hentikan tanganmu, jangan menggelitikiku! Itu geli,"

"Bukan mainan seperti itu yang kumaksud. Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau menyukainya—" ujar Kai menyeringai. Ia mengeluskan jari-jari terampilnya di paha dalam Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya menggeliat gelisah. "—nakal sekali, kau tidak memakai baju huh? Aku melihat bahwa tadi ada seorang pemuda yang keluar dari sini, kau habis melayaninya kan?" lanjut Kai kemudian menaikan tanganya sedikit dari paha Kyungsoo hingga mencapai penis mungilnya yang mulai menegang. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat listrik saat Kai sedang menyentuhnya tidak senonoh seperti itu. "S..salah kai salah! dia hanya menolongku. Semalam aku diperkosa—" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "—bohong, aku tidak percaya. Kau mencoreng nama baik kampus kita Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang pelacur yang mulai melayani mahasiswa lain disini?" ujar Kai tidak mau kalah memotong perkataan Kyungsoo sambil jari-jarinya yang masih bermain di penis Kyungsoo yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang. "Aku tidak bohong Kai argh!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan membusungkan dadanya ke atas saat Kai dengan iseng menancapkan kuku tajamnya di lubang kencing Kyungsoo. "Aku tetap tidak percaya Kyungsoo, aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada pihak kampus," Kai tertawa saat melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo. "Aku bersumpah, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Dan j-jangan melaporkan hal ini Kai.. Aku tidak mau di keluarkan dari kampus,"

Kai berhenti memainkan penis Kyungsoo.

Kai menatapnya remeh sebelum akhirnya ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Kyungsoo secara paksa. "Baiklah, karena sekarang aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi aku tidak akan melaporkanya, tapi ada syaratnya— kau harus memenuhi segala permintaan yang aku inginkan," ia menyentuh nipple Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeras kemudian menggosokan jarinya dengan pelan. "Ge-geli Kai, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu selama kau menutup mulutmu. Aku takut dikeluaran," Kai tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya senang. Ia menarik-narik nipple kanan Kyungsoo dengan keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan, "Alright, puaskan aku sekarang!" lanjut Kai dengan nada yang mendominasi. "P-puaskan bagaimana?" jawab Kyungsoo tergagap, "Kau jangan pura-pura polos Kyungsoo," Kai memutar bola matanya malas sambil melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya. Ia membuka resleting celananya kemudian menurunkan celananya tersebut sekaligus dengan boxer nya hingga penis besarnya yang sudah menegang sempurna serta mengeluarkan pre-cum dari ujungnya mencuat tegak saat terlepas dari sangkarnya.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya terkejut, hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang?

Kai merangkak ke atas tubuh Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih kecil darinya lalu menindihnya sambil memandang mata bulat Kyungsoo intens— tidak berkedip.

"Astaga Tuhan! Kenapa pandanganya seperti ini?" Batin Kyungsoo. Pandangan Kai seolah-olah ingin memakanya sekarang juga tanpa memperdulikan kondisi lemah Kyungsoo yang sedang terserang demam.

Dan..

Kiss. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Apakah ia harus membalas ciuman Kai? Tapi jika ia tidak melakukan hal yang Kai inginkan— ia tahu, dengan sekejap ia pasti akan hancur sehingga mencoreng nama baik kampusnya serta ibunya. Tangan Kai membelai halus pipinya sambil menghisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo, otaknya kosong! Ia hanya bisa mematung saat Kai— teman sekelasnya yang baru di kenalnya kemarin, telah mencuri ciuman pertama dan ketiganya. Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati ciumanya dengan Kyungsoo tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut seseorang akan mengintip aksinya dari balik jendela. Dan membukanya mulut Kyungsoo karena terkejut pun menjadi kesempatan bagi Kai untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam goa basah nan hangat tersebut. Ia menjilati, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi rapi Kyungsoo, lalu menyesapi seluruh organ-organ yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Pemuda tinggi sexy berkulit tan itu semakin menempelkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Tanganya kini berpindah ke bawah untuk menggenggam kedua pergelangan lengan Kyungsoo lalu menaikanya dan mengcengkramya di atas kepala Kyungsoo sendiri. Sedangkan lidah Kyungsoo yang pasif dan innocent mulai bergerak mengimbangi permainan lidah Kai. Ia lupa diri serta kehilangan akalnya ketika ia mulai terangsang karena Kai melakukan tindakan vulgar pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mencium bibir dan mengecapi lidah Kai.

Deru nafas mereka berdua terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan tersebut. Tangan Kai melonggarkan cengkramanya dari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkanya agar memeluk leher Kai, sedangkan tanpa di perintah ternyata kedua kaki Kyungsoo mengalung sendiri pada pinggang Kai. Dengan usil, Kai menggesekan penisnya pada penis Kyungsoo yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih kecil darinya. Kai dapat merasakan bahwa penis mereka semakin mengeras. Lidah mereka berdua masih saling berpagutan. Dan tangan Kai yang sudah terlatih menggerayangi tubuh ramping Kyungsoo, ia ingin merasakan lebih. Hanya dengan menyentuh Kyungsoo seperti ini tidaklah cukup baginya.

Dorong—

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia terengah sambil memandang tepat ke dalam mata Kai dengan penuh emosi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Namun, sebelum Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, Kai yang notabene sangat pandai berciuman malah kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Jari-jari Kai tetap menggerayangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggeliat gelisah di bawahnya. Ia memilin-milin kedua tonjolan di dada Kyungsoo dengan kasar, membuatnya mengeras, berkedut, dan membuat gairah mereka berdua semakin tidak terkontrol.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka ,"Kai, b-berhenti oh— anghnnhh," ia terpaksa melenguh keras saat Kai dengan gemas menancapkan kukunya di atas nipple kiri Kyungsoo. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong pundak Kai lemah. Kyungsoo terlalu terhanyut dan terangsang pada permainan Kai yang memberikanya sensasi panas di dalam tubuhnya yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan pemerkosaan yang di alaminya tadi malampun tidak senikmat ini, ia hanya merasakan sakit. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak dapat melawan perlakuan semena-mena pemuda di atasnya.

"Percayalah Kyungsoo, pagi ini kau hanya akan mendesah dan menari di bawah tubuhku dengan perasaan yang ingin terus-terusan di jamah. Tubuhmu sangat antusias ketika tanganku memberikan sensasi ajaib di titik kenikmatanmu. Dan aku ingin segera merasakan hangatnya lubangmu menjepit penisku—" ujar Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo hanya mendesah geli saat nafas hangat Kai menyapu lubang teliganya. "—apakah pemuda yang tadi memberikanmu kenikmatan bisa liar seperti aku juga hm?" Kai melanjutkan perkataanya. Bagi Kyungsoo, bisikan Kai hanyalah seperti bisikan setan maut yang akan menghabisinya sekarang juga.

Kai tidak bisa lagi menahan libidonya dan segala macam perasaan yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya, hingga perutnyapun terasa melilit. Tidak cukup! Menyentuh nipple Kyungsoo seperti ini tidaklah cukup baginya. Ia mengalihkan tanganya ke bawah dan mengelus kembali bagian paha dalam Kyungsoo. Astaga, tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawahnya hanyalah membuat Kai malah semakin turn on. Lalu Kai melebarkan paha Kyungsoo yang terlepas dari pinggangnya, "Kau bisa merasakanya kan? Tubuhmu sangat menginginkanku Kyungsoo," suara Kai terdengar sangat parau. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan keringat dingin dari tubuh Kai karena menahan diri dari nafsunya. Ia juga dapat merasakan emosi Kai yang semakin memuncak ketika kejantananya berdenyut di atas kejantanan Kyungsoo sendiri. Dan sebenarnya, tubuh Kyungsoo pun menjerit— meminta lebih untuk di jamah seperti pelacur. "Bersabarlah Kyungsoo, sebentar lagi aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan," mata Kai berkilat sadis. Nafasnya turun naik dan jantungnya berpacu cepat— ia bersiap-siap memasukan kejantananya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo dengan licik.

Kai memundurkan pinggulnya sedikit ke belakang. Tanpa di ketahui Kyungsoo, ia memposisikan penis besarnya tepat di depan lubang Kyungsoo yang berkedut meminta di masuki. "Ingat baby soo, kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku mau," Kai berbicara dengan nada mengancam, "angh.. a-aku mengerti Kai—"

Jleb!

Kai memasukan kejantananya pada lubang kering Kyungsoo yang tanpa penetrasi tersebut dengan satu hentakan.

"ANNGGGHHHHHH!" teriakan Kyungsoo memecah keheningan pagi itu. Kai hanya tertawa puas, ia tidak takut jika orang-orang mungkin akan mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari luar. Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam rapat. Air liurnya membasahi pinggir bibirnya ketika rasa sakit di lubang sempitnya membuatnya terasa terbelah dua. Sungguh! Rasa sakit yang semalam pun belum hilang, dan sekarang Kai malah membuatnya merasa semakin sakit.

"Oh fuck Kyungsoo, your bitchy hole ahh—" Kai mendesah saat otot-otot lubang Kyungsoo meremas seluruh kepanjanganya dengan erat. "Sakit kai.. a-aku mohon keluarkan! Ini benar-benar sakit," wajah Kyungsoo tampak tersiksa menahan perih, bahkan air matanya pun mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. "Ayolah Kyungsoo, bukankah hal seperti ini sangat biasa bagimu? Dan wow— lubangmu sangat ajaib, penisku masih merasa di jepit walaupun sebelumnya kau sudah di tiduri oleh pemuda yang tadi,"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apapun denganya! Lepaskan kai argh—" Kyungsoo berteriak semakin kencang. Ia meremas helaian rambut Kai saat Kai mengeluarkan kejantananya setengah dan dengan sekaligus ia memasukanya kembali ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo dengan keras. Ia harus bisa mengontrol rasa sakit pada tubuhnya ini. Namun tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan ketika Kai menggenjot lubangnya yang kering.

.

.

.

"—ahh angh ah keluarkan Kai, aku sudah tidak tahan," Kyungsoo mendesah keras. Ia merasa lubangnya malah semakin perih karena penis besar Kai keluar masuk di dalam lubangnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga ranjang yang sedang mereka tempati pun bergerak berbenturan dengan dinding. "Ssh sabar Kyungsoo, aku sedang mencari titik kenikmatanmu agar kau merasa nyaman," ujar Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sabaran. Ia memang orang yang sangat bajingan karena dapat menaklukan lawan mainya di ranjang dengan mudah.

Shoot.

Ujung penis Kai mengenai prostat Kyungsoo dengan tepat. "Anghh ah, apa itu Kai?" perasaan ini lagi. Rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan mulai terganti dengan desahan nikmat yang lolos dari bibirnya. Dengan antusias Kai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Penisnya terasa panas saat bergesekan dengan lubang kering Kyungsoo. Dan Kai juga dapat merasakan tetesan-teresan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang bercampur dengan precum nya mulai keluar mengalir ke atas sprei putih yang ia tempati. Otot dinding lubang Kyungsoo menekan dan meremas penisnya di dalam, membuat Kai ingin meledak sekarang juga, "Aku tahu kau menyukainya, aku tidak berhenti baby soo," ujar Kai sambil menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo dengan tenaga penuh sehingga titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo pun berkali-kali di kenainya.

"A..aku ingin pipis Kai—" desah Kyungsoo. Namun, Kai sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Ia malah menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo semakin kencang. Dan desahan demi desahan merekapun terdengar bersahutan, suara aduan kulit lengket di antara bongkahan pantat kenyal Kyungsoo memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Otot-otot kedua insan itu menegang, menahan rasa sakit ketika cairan di dalam mereka mendesak meminta di keluarkan. Akhirnya, bersama-sama dengan desahan terakhir mereka, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menyemburkan cairan putih mereka. Cairan Kyungsoo membasahi kemeja Kai, dan cairan Kai yang banyak memenuhi rahim Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo dapat merasa perutnya terasa hangat.

Kai berdiri dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo sambil mencabut penisnya keluar dari lubang ketat Kyungsoo. Ia memakai celananya kembali lalu memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah. "Kyungsoo, ayo bangun. Kita harus masuk kelas," Kai berdecak dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk memakai celananya lalu memakaikan jaket yang Suho tinggalkan pada bagian tubuh atas Kyungsoo. "Ck, nanti kau harus mencuci kemeja mahalku okay? Lihat, cairanmu mengotori ini," Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk menanggapi setiap perkataan Kai karena ia sudah terlalu pusing.

Kai menuntun tubuh lemah Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik karena rasa perih yang mendera bagian bawahnya keluar dari ruang perawatan tersebut. Mereka berjalan ke arah kelas yang ternyata sudah mulai ramai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menitan setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang perawatan tersebut, Suho kembali kesana dengan membawa beberapa jenis obat dan salep untuk Kyungsoo. Suho terkejut karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disana.

Dan—

"Damn, apa ini? Darah? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Aku harus mencarinya," Suho membulatkan matanya khawatir saat ia menemukan ada bercak darah yang bercampur dengan cairan lengket putih tercecer di atas sprei putih di hadapanya.

* * *

**TBC. Ga hot kan? Hahaha ;_;**

**Maaf updatenya lama, tadinya aku mau nyelesein dulu fanfic aku yang judulnya "Between Me and My Bestfriend" baca ya! /promosi.**

**Aku juga baru sembuh dari sakit. Maka nya readers harus jaga kesehatan, soalnya kan cuaca lagi ga nentu ._.**

**Ngomong-ngomong makasih banget sama yang udah baca dan review di chapter satu. Makasih atas saran-saranya, mohon di maklum. Soalnya ini fanfic nc pertama aku. Aku juga author baru di ffn. Maaf gabisa bales satu-satu! Review juga chapter dua nya ya c:**

**Aku ga nyangka, yang review ternyata banyak juga.**

**Makasih buat: .56, yongchan, matokeke, opikyung0113, ParkOna, kaisooism, dyodokyung, 47D, Insooie Baby, Kim Leera, Jung Eunhee, megajewels2312, , SimbaRella, Chris1004, Kim Hyunshi, , RirinSekarini, .16, exindira, XiuBy PandaTao, pandarkn, The Biggest Fan of Yunjae, ShinJiWoo920202, sexysoo, bbjongin, The Loof, Kkamjong sexy, WulannS, KaiSa, Lian Park, ia, wflyhr, Amortentia Chan, Whoyoubabe, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, sehunsky, DyahKaisoo, pujochi exo, dan KS-shipperaddict.**

**Aku mau lanjutin kalo fanfic nya dapet review 100! /ngimpi.**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Kai menuntun tubuh lemah Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik karena rasa perih yang mendera bagian bawahnya— mereka keluar dari ruang perawatan tersebut dan berjalan ke arah kelas yang ternyata sudah mulai ramai.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menitan setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang perawatan tersebut, Suho kembali kesana dengan membawa beberapa jenis obat dan salep untuk Kyungsoo. Namun, Suho terkejut karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disana.

Dan—

"Damn, apa ini? Darah? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Aku harus mencarinya," Suho membulatkan matanya khawatir saat ia menemukan ada bercak darah yang bercampur dengan cairan lengket putih tercecer di atas sprei putih di hadapanya.

* * *

**Innocent Kyungsoo Chapter 3**

**Rating: M**

**Cast: Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Joon Myun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo dan Suho**

**Warning: Yaoi, Hard Lemon, Bahasa Vulgar, Miss Typo(s), Jongin Bajingan dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan di dalam fic ini!**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Triangle Love?**

* * *

**At Class.**

Setelah beberapa menit Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Kai mendudukan dirinya sendiri di atas bangkunya sambil tetap memegangi tubuh Kyungsoo. Teman-temanya di kelas menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sebagian dari mereka berpikir sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo? Dan— mereka bergidik ngeri saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, bibirnya bengkak dengan mata yang sayu, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan bajunya juga tidak terpasang rapih. Kai tersenyum licik, ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursinya sendiri. Ia malah menarik tubuh lemah Kyungsoo untuk duduk di atas pangkuanya. Di sisi lain, Suho yang khawatir akan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Suho menempatkan kepalan tangan kananya di depan pintu kelas berniat untuk mengetuknya dan memastikan apakah Kyungsoo ada di dalam atau pulang ke rumahnya— namun teriakan orang yang berlari di belakangnya membuat Suho memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang tersebut sehingga otomatis ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapanya.

Orang itu— Lay, dengan tiba-tiba menarik paksa tangan Suho, "daritadi aku mencarimu. Kau darimana saja? Orang-orang di club kita sudah menunggumu," ucap Lay dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan karena habis berlari. "Maaf, aku ada urusan" jawab Suho sambil menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun ia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo, tapi di sisi lain ia juga harus cepat-cepat menemui teman-teman di club nya. Suho adalah ketua dari club vocal di kampus mereka. Namun, Suho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia selesai berlatih vocal dan selesai belajar di kelasnya, ia akan mencari Kyungsoo. Ya, Suho harus menepati janji nya nanti!

Kembali lagi pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Sebuah lengkungan terukir indah di bibir milik Kai, ia tersenyum senang. Tapi— bagi orang yang melihatnya mungkin sepertinya itu bukanlah senyuman, lebih tepatnya itu terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian mesum dari seorang Kim Jong In yang membuat kadar ketampanan di wajahnya semakin tercetak jelas. Ia mengeratkan lenganya di pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur secara perlahan-lahan, "Kyungsoo-ah, kau bisa merasakanya kan? Kai kecil belumlah tertidur sempurna karena kau mendudukinya—" bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo dengan suara yang serak karena menahan libidonya yang sudah di ujung tanduk. "—kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus membuatnya tertidur," Kai melanjutkan perkataanya sambil tetap menggerakan pinggulnya di tengah bongkahan pantat kenyal Kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi celana nya agar Kyungsoo dapat merasakan betapa sesaknya isi celana Kai karena benjolan kejantananya sudah tidak sabar untuk minta di keluarkan. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti arti perkataan Kai pun hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan mata yang terpejam. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir jernih karena Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah. Saat ini, Kyungsoo hanyalah ingin beristirahat dan tertidur dengan lelap.

Dosen yang daritadi menyadari tingkah aneh Kai pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kim Jong In, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuanmu?" ucap dosen Choi. Choi Sooyoung— wanita cantik berusia sekitar kepala tiga itu berbicara sambil menatap Kai dengan heran. "Seperti yang kau lihat, wajah Kyungsoo sekarang terlihat merah dan tidak enak di pandang. Hm, dia sakit. Jadi cukup perlu ku peluk," ucap Kai asal. "Sakit? Lantas kenapa tidak kau bawa saja ke ruang perawatan?" tanya dosen Choi penasaran. "Tidak perlu, nanti di ruang perawatan pasti tidak ada yang menjaganya. Lagipula sebagai mahasiswa miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa pasti ia ingin selalu hadir di kelas agar tidak di keluarkan dari kampus. Biarkan Kyungsoo tetap disini, sakitnya bisa saja kambuh setiap menit—" jawab Kai sambil memutar bola matanya malas, "—satu lagi, jangan ikut campur dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Mengajarlah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan jangan memperhatikanku. Jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang aku katakan, aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada kakekku dan kau pasti akan di pecat dari pekerjaanmu sebagai dosen di kampus ini," Kai melanjutkan perkataanya dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Ba..baiklah, maafkan saya," dosen Choi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mengajarnya. "Astaga, wanita jelek itu hanya menggangguku saja," Kai bergumam pelan lalu mempelototi teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya dengan takut.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo— bukalah matamu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan lagi yang kau rasakan tadi," bisik Kai sambil menjilati lubang telinga Kyungsoo hingga basah. "J-jangan Kai, aku mohon," jawab Kyungsoo lemah. "Ck, munafik!" Kai meludahi telinga Kyungsoo.

Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan lemah Kyungsoo, dengan paksa Kai malah menurunkan celana Kyungsoo hingga lututnya lalu menaruh jaket miliknya di paha Kyungsoo untuk menutupi daerah vitalnya agar tidak terlihat orang lain. "Ingat perjanjian kita, kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku minta," Kai tertawa licik sambil membuka resleting celana nya sendiri kemudian mengeluarkan isinya yang sudah keras dan tegak sempurna.

Hal gila apa yang Kai akan lakukan lagi?

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau ngh—" Kai menempatkan penisnya di depan lubang Kyungsoo lalu menggesekan ujungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum dengan pelan agar Kyungsoo bungkam dengan perlakuanya. "Tidak mau? Kau yakin tidak mau? Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan kuliah lagi disini," Kai bergumam menjawab Kyungsoo sambil memasukan kepala penisnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran. "Ba..baiklah Kai ugh sakit—" Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuh Kai benar-benar meguasai pikiranya. Bahkan sekarang ia sangat semangat untuk menjamah tubuh Kyungsoo— lagi.

Jambak.

Kai menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas agar Kyungsoo mendongkakan wajahnya ke belakang dan menatap wajah Kai dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, "Bersiap-siaplah, kontrol suaramu," ucap Kai setengah berbisik sambil menjilati pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Tarik.

Kai menarik keluar kembali kepala penisnya yang sudah tertanam di lubang Kyungsoo tersebut dengan pelan.

dan— "ASTAGA!" mata Kyungsoo yang sayu karena lemah kini terbuka lebar. Ia hampir berteriak kesakitan saat benda keras nan panjang milik Kai menembus kembali bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan sekali hentakan. Keterkejutan Kyungsoo menjadi kesempatan bagi Kai untuk memasukan penisnya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam lubang hangat— ketat kenikmatan yang menjepit penisnya tersebut. Memasukanya pun tidak terlalu begitu sulit mengingat lubang Kyungsoo yang sudah begitu becek akibat darah dari lubangnya sendiri dan sperma Kai yang masih menempel di dinding lubangnya bekas tadi pagi. "Lubangmu sangat longgar Kyungsoo. Pelacur sepertimu pastilah sudah di pakai oleh banyak orang," ujar Kai bohong. "Ti..tidak Kai, aku bukan pelacur," isak Kyungsoo. Air matanya mulai membasahi wajahnya. Bagaimanapun perlakuan Kai sudah sangat keterlaluan, perkataanya juga menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia memang miskin, tapi Kyungsoo tidak rendahan dan bukan pelacur! "Ck, munafik. Lubang longgarmu ini selalu berkedut minta di isi. Bahkan staminamu sangatlah lemah. Jika seperti ini, bagaimana pelangganmu bisa terpuaskan hm?" ucap Kai dengan nada sing a song. "—diam dan nikmati saja, aku tahu lubangmu menyukainya Kyungsoo," Kai melanjutkan perkataanya dengan suara yang parau.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 40 menit Kai menggerakan pinggulnya naik-turun menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo dari bawah yang duduk di atas pangkuanya. Ia mengcengkram erat pinggang ramping Kyungsoo agar tetap seimbang. Ketika Kai sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri, yaitu acara— mari menggenjot Kyungsoo, sesekali ia menandai kulit leher Kyungsoo yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah hampir mulai kehilangan kesadaranya karena ia kewalahan dengan tenaga Kai yang memasuk-keluarkan penisnya dengan tenaga yang full dan kuat. Dengan susah payah juga Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahanya sendiri agar tidak terdengar oleh teman-temanya. Aktivitas yang Kai lakukan ini menguras energi jauh lebih banyak daripada latihan dance yang biasa ia lakukan sebagai rutinitas sehari-harinya.

Gotcha. Ujung penis Kai mengenai titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo.

"Ka—kai…," desah Kyungsoo dengan suara lemah yang rendah. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, dengan wajah yang terdongkak ke belakang— yang jaraknya tidak lebih 10cm dari wajah pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang memperkosanya tersebut. Walaupun pinggangnya di cengkram erat oleh lengan Kai, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti terlonjat-lonjat saat menerima setiap hentakan yang Kai hujamkan pada lubang sempitnya. Sekarang, ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya di depan Kai benar-benar membuat kesabaranya habis. Libidonya semakin meningkat karena wajah seksi Kyungsoo tersuguh di hadapanya. Jika bukan di kelas, ia bahkan pasti sudah melumat habis bibir ranum Kyungsoo, ia pasti juga akan membiarkan desahan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari bibirnya itu mengalun dengan kencang karena baginya desahan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah melodi penyemangat di dalam seks nya.

Setiap detik, hentakan yang Kai hantamkan di lubang Kyungsoo semakin keras sehingga berkali-kali mengenai sweet spotnya dan membuat Kyungsoo harus ekstra keras menahan desahanya. Namun, saat Kyungsoo akan mencapai klimaksnya, Kai malah mengeluarkan kejantanan jumbonya dari lubang Kyungsoo. "Bitch, memohonlah. Maka aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan lagi—" bisik Kai tepat di depan telinga Kyungsoo. "Tidak, ti..tidak mauhh ah—" sebuah desahan manis akhirnya lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Kai dengan iseng menggesekan ujung penisnya dengan gerakan menglingkar di lubang Kyungsoo yang berkedut. "Yakin? Kau tidak mau huh?" Kai tersenyum puas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, dengan sekaligus ia memasukan lagi kejantananya itu ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo sehingga mengenai lagi titik nikmatnya.

Perasaan Kyungsoo terasa tercampur aduk. Tubuhnya terasa panas— ia tidak tahu apakah panas karena demam yang di deritanya atau rasa panas di lubangnya karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa penis Kai sudah lebih dua kali memasukinya. Maksudnya, ia merasa bahwa Kai adalah orang yang memperkosanya pada malam kemarin karena ukuranya sama. Namun entahlah— dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo juga berpikir bahwa ukuran penis remaja sekarang itu ukuranya sama dan besar. Penisnya lah yang kecil karena ia adalah tipe uke.

"Astaga Kai!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan mata yang terpejam erat ketika penis Kai mengenai titik kenikmatanya tanpa henti. Kyungsoo sudah lupa diri, desahanya pun malah semakin keras sehingga seluruh teman sekelasnya— termasuk dosen mengehentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap ke arahnya dengan ngeri. Tubuhnya tetap di terlonjat-lonjat di atas pangkuan Kai. "Jongin. Sudah cukup, bawa Kyungsoo sekarang ke ruang perawatan," tegur dosen Choi. Wanita itu menghela napas dan menatap Kyungsoo kasihan. "Hell no, sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur. Kyungsoo terkena penyakit— hm penyakit ayan. Yeah penyakit ayan. Seperti yang kalian lihat, daritadi tubuhnya tidak mau diam. Dia kejang, jadi hanya perlu ku peluk untuk menenangkanya," Kai memutar bola matanya kesal. Lagi-lagi kegiatan asiknya terganggu karena wanita itu. Walaupun Kai berbohong, sudah dapat di pastikan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka dapat merasakan kegiatan intim yang Kai lakukan. Tetapi Kai tidak peduli karena hormonya tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Kai hanya peduli dengan genjotanya pada lubang Kyungsoo. Bahkan kini saat dosen Choi sedang menegurnya, Kai yang gila malah tetap mengeluar-masukan penisnya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo dengan tempo yang tidak bisa di bilang lambat sehingga Kyungsoo menjerit karena lubangnya sudah perih dan lecet.

Dan— geraman halus dari seorang Kim Jongin menandakan bahwa kedua pemuda itu akhirnya mencapai klimaks di depan teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga dosen Choi. Sebagian dari mereka, yaitu para pemuda bertipe seme seperti Kai yang kini sedang menonton adegan hot di depan mereka, sudah di pastikan bahwa celana mereka menyempit. Sepertinya mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka tersebut sendirian di kamar mandi atau mungkin mereka juga berniat untuk mengincar Kyungsoo? Entalah.

"Bitch, lubang longgarmu itu belum cukup untuk memuaskanku," Kai bergumam. Ia sedikit mendesah saat ia menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang Kyungsoo karena lubang ketat tersebut mengcengkram batang kejantananya dengan erat— membuat Kai merasa batangnya itu di pijat dengan keras.

Namun, BUK!— Kyungsoo menyikut dada Kai cukup keras sehingga membuat sang pemuda berkulit tan itu kontan langsung melepaskan pelukanya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Apa? Kyungsoo bertindak kasar? Meskipun pukulan yang di berikan Kyungsoo tidaklah sakit karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, namun hal itu cukup membuat Kai shock. "Munafik, aku tahu kau menyukainya," Kai meludahi wajah Kyungsoo. Jadi menurut kalian, siapa yang munafik? Kai yang berbohong, atau Kyungsoo yang polos?

"Ehem—" suara batuk yang di buat-buat oleh dosen Choi membuyarkan lamunan orang-orang di seluruh kelas yang menonton adegan film kasar di depan mereka. Sejenak wanita itu melihat jam mahal elegan yang melingkar di pergelangan lenganya, "—baiklah, waktunya sudah habis. Kita akhiri saja pelajaran kali ini," ucapnya sambil membereskan buku-buku yang ada di mejanya lalu dosen Choi pun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kelas dengan canggung.

.

.

.

Perlahan, satu persatu orang-orang mulai meninggalkan kelas— kelas yang menjadi saksi bisu kemesuman seorang Kim Jong In. Tanpa terkecuali Kai sendiri, ia meremas pantat Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian mengeluaran kejantananya dari lubang Kyungsoo hingga terdengar bunyi suara 'plop', "Pulanglah, aku tahu kau pasti lelah," ucap Kai sambil mendorong Kyungsoo dari pangkuanya. Doronganya pun tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup bisa membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh ke atas lantai. Kyungsoo meringis— ia menangis, "cengeng sekali. Kenapa menangis hm? Aku tahu kau sudah berpengalaman 'bermain' seperti ini" ucap Kai lalu berdiri dan membetulkan celananya sendiri. Kyungsoo menutup wajah manisnya, kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang, ulu hatinya juga linu karena tidak makan dari sejak kemarin. "Aku harap kau tidak mati Kyungsoo, jadi besok aku akan bisa menyewa tubuhmu lagi. Hari ini aku tidak usah bayar kan? Haha" Kai tertawa, ia mengambil tas nya lalu menendang kaki Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar— meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tergolek lemah di lantai. Tapi ketika Kai akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak orang yang tingginya jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Kyungsoo—" pekik orang itu terkejut saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, ia berlari ke arah Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang mematung di depan pintu. "Cih, siapa itu? Pemuda yang tadi pagi kah? Sepertinya ia pelanggan Kyungsoo juga, atau mungkin pacarnya? Well, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula mereka sama-sama pendek," Kai menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu di dalam kelas.

"Suho hyung," Kyungsoo bergumam lemah saat ia mendengar suara pemuda tersebut. Suho— pemuda itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang terbaring di atas lantai. Ia meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukanya dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut, "Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Kenapa celanamu seperti ini?" ucap Suho. Kyungoo hanya menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Suho, "Ka..Kai, pipis di dalamku," jawab Kyungsoo. Suho tertegun. Ia mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sudah di setubuhi lagi karena Suho melihat ceceran cairan putih lengket masih menempel di lubang Kyungsoo. Tega sekali orang itu.

Suho membetulkan baju Kyungsoo hingga rapih lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style keluar kelas. "Apa kau masih ada pelajaran lagi? Tapi tubuhmu sangat panas Kyungsoo, daritadi aku menunggumu keluar dari kelasmu, aku sangat khawatir dan sekarang aku akan membawamu ke rumahku," ucap Suho sambil menghela napas. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho karena ternyata beberapa detik yang lalu ia sudah kehilangan kesadaranya.

Suho sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa perhatian seperti ini pada Kyungsoo, padahal mereka baru kenal tadi pagi. Ia menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ke parkiran lalu membawanya ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi ke rumahnya.

* * *

**To be continue..**

* * *

Maaf pendek. Soalnya lagi badmood.

Tapi gimana fanfic nista aku? Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review di chapter 1 dan 2. Keep reading and review xD

Rencananya untuk memperingati tahun baru, aku mau bikin fanfic baru. Fanfic nc juga sih, judulnya Sexy New Year. Tapi gatau deh, tergantung mood ._.


End file.
